Trzebiatów
| subdivision_type1 = Voivodeship | subdivision_name1 = West Pomeranian | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Gryfice | subdivision_type3 = Gmina | subdivision_name3 = Trzebiatów | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Zdzisław Matusewicz | established_title = Established | established_date = 9th century | established_title2 = City rights | established_date2 = 1277 | area_total_km2 = 10.14 | population_as_of = 2007 | population_total = 10196 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | latd = 54 | latm = 3 | lats = 26 | latNS = N | longd = 15 | longm = 16 | longs = 43 | longEW = E | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 72-320 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = ZGY | website = http://www.trzebiatow.pl }} Trzebiatów ( , ) is a town in the West Pomeranian Voivodeship, Poland. As of June 2007, it has 10,196 inhabitants. History The lower Rega area around Greifenberg and Treptow was settled by immigrants of German language in the 1250s, and settling reached a peak in the 1280s, but here a native Slavic population participated. At this time Treptow was part of the Duchy of Pomerania, which was a component state within the Holy Roman Empire since 1180. Holy Spirit Chapel, venue of the Pomeranian Landtag in 1534.]] In 1504, Johannes Bugenhagen moved to Treptow and became Rector of the local school. Though he had not studied theology, he was ordained as a priest in Treptow's St. Mary's Collegiate Church in 1509, and served as a vicar at the Kanonikerkolleg of that church thereafter.Hamburgische Biografie: Personenlexikon: 5 vols. (so far), Franklin Kopitzsch and Dirk Brietzke (eds.), Hamburg: Christians, 2001–2003 (vols 1–2), Göttingen: Wallstein, 2006– (to be continued), vol. 2 (2003), p. 79. ISBN 3-7672-1366-4. On December 13, 1534, a Landtag (diet) was assembled in town, where the Dukes Barnim XI of Pomerania-Stettin and Philip I of Pomerania-Wolgast as well as the nobility officially introduced Lutheranism to Pomerania, against the vote of Erasmus von Manteuffel, Prince-Bishop of Cammin. In the following month Bugenhagen drafted the new church order (Kirchenordnung), founding the Pomeranian Lutheran church, today's Pomeranian Evangelical Church.Pommern (11999), revised, and updated ed., Werner Buchholz (ed.), Berlin: Siedler, 22002, (=Deutsche Geschichte im Osten Europas), pp. 205-220. ISBN 3-88680-780-0.Theologische Realenzyklopädie: 36 vols., Gerhard Müller, Horst Balz and Gerhard Krause (eds.), Berlin et al.: de Gruyter, 1977–2007, vol. 27 (1997): 'Politik, Politologie - Publizistik, Presse', pp. 43ff. ISBN 3-11-015435-8.Richard Du Moulin Eckart, Geschichte der deutschen Universitäten (11929), reprint: Hildesheim and New York: Olms, 21976, pp. 111f. ISBN 3-487-06078-7. As a dowager, Sophia of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg (1579–1658), widow of Philip II, Duke of Pomerania, lived in Treptow. Sophia's dower was a former nunnery, which she converted into a palace. While in Swedish service and thereafter Duke Francis Henry of Saxe-Lauenburg spent a lot of time with Duchess dowager Sophia in Treptow. Sophia's and Francis Henry's fathers were cousins. On 13 December 1637 Francis Henry and Marie Juliane of Nassau-Siegen (1612–1665) married in Treptow.N.N., "VII. Sophie von Schleswig-Holstein, Witwe Herzog Philipps II. von Pommern, auf dem Schlosse in Treptow an der Rega", in: Baltische Studien (1832 to date), vol. 1, Gesellschaft für Pommersche Geschichte und Alterthumskunde and Historische Kommission für Pommern (eds.), vol. 1: Stettin: Friedrich Heinrich Morin, 1832, pp. 247–259, here pp. 250 and 257. Their first child was born in Treptow in 1640.N.N., "VII. Sophie von Schleswig-Holstein, Witwe Herzog Philipps II. von Pommern, auf dem Schlosse in Treptow an der Rega", in: Baltische Studien (1832 to date), vol. 1, Gesellschaft für Pommersche Geschichte und Alterthumskunde and Historische Kommission für Pommern (eds.), vol. 1: Stettin: Friedrich Heinrich Morin, 1832, pp. 247–259, here p. 257. Francis Henry also served Sophia as administrator of the estates pertaining to her dower. When in 1637 with Philip II's death the Pomeranian ducal house was extinct, the duchy was under Swedish occupation with the Brandenburgian electors claiming succession in Pomerania. Not until 1648 the electors prevailed in succeeding as dukes of Pomerania, however, only in the central and eastern part of ducal Pomerania (1653–1815), including Treptow. In 1750 Treptow Palace was refurbished in classicist style for General Frederick Eugene of Württemberg, who resided there – with interruptions – until 1763. With the end of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806, Brandenburg-Pomerania, already since 1618 ruled in personal union with Ducal Prussia (Kingdom since 1701), also legally merged into Prussia and the different German confederacies and empires, of which it formed part since. In 1945 central and eastern Pomerania, including Treptow, became part of Poland. Culture Trzebiatów's Day of the Cereal is a celebration during the first week of August. It is a memorial to day when the town guard by mistake dropped a bowl of cereal on invaders from the nearby town of Gryfice, alarming whole town and saving it. Inhabitants of Trzebiatów celebrate that event with dances, concerts, competitions and eating of cereal with ham and bacon. People *Johannes Bugenhagen (1505–1521), Pomeranian reformer, rector at Treptow city school *Johannes Aepinus, theologian and reformer *Jürgen Pavels in 1612 became city-councillor of Lübeck *Frederick I of Württemberg (1754–1816), King of Württemberg *Louis of Württemberg (1756–1817), Duke of Württemberg *Ferdinand Friedrich August of Württemberg (1763- ), Duke of Württemberg *Johann Gustav Droysen (1808–1884), historian *Ferdinand von Arnim (1814–1866), architect *Peter Friedrich Arnd (1817–1866), mathematician *Marcus Kalisch (1828–1885), Jewish scholar *August Zillmer (1831–1893), actuary *Günther von Krosigk (1860–1938), admiral *D. Paul Kalmus (1864- ), general superintendent of the eastern region (Ostsprengel) of the old-Prussian Ecclesiastical Province of Pomerania *August Horneffer (1875–1955), philologian Twinning cities The sister cities of Trzebiatów are: * Grevesmühlen, Germany * Istebna, Poland * Sjöbo, Sweden * Wandlitz, Germany References Category:Shtetls Category:Cities and towns in West Pomeranian Voivodeship Category:Gryfice County